


Potions accident

by Enticingbubble_xa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Potions, Pre-Slash, Wetting, bathroom denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enticingbubble_xa/pseuds/Enticingbubble_xa
Summary: No longer turning a blind eye to Harry's abysmal Potion grades, Professor Snape assigned Draco as his Potions tutor. Hopefully, Draco can help Harry get the grades required to be an Auror and more.*Please read the tags*





	Potions accident

 

 

In the cold and damp dungeon under Hogwarts castle, there sat a class of students that Professor Snape ‘affectionately’ referred to as dunderheads brewing the Draught of Peace. He watched them like a hawk, poking his hooked nose everywhere and eyeing a bespectacled student’s potion in disdain.

 

Instead of the light silver vapour it was supposed to emit, dark grey steam was emitting from the student’s cauldron. The students surrounding him were faring no better apart from the bushy-haired girl.

 

‘Potter, what is this supposed to be?’ Snape asked with a sneer.

 

Harry went rigid and answered ‘The Draught of Peace’.

 

‘Dark grey steam but odourless, clearly he forgot to add a key ingredient —’ Snape smirked his eyes meeting a pair of amused grey eyes in the Slytherin crowd. ‘Mr. Malfoy, could you identify which ingredient did Potter fail to add?’

 

‘It is hellebore, sir,’ Malfoy replied with an air of arrogance. ‘Without this ingredient, the potion remains grey no matter how many porcupine quills you add.’

 

‘Twenty points to Slytherin,’ Snape gave a nod of approval. With a wave of his wand, the hour and a half effort Harry put in vanished without a trace. Harry stared at where his potion was dumbly realising he would receive zero marks for the lesson. He clenched his fist and bit his lips to prevent himself from swearing at his professor.

The Slytherins were still laughing at his expression when Snape assigned them an essay on moonstone and dismissed the class.

 

‘Potter and Mr Malfoy, stay back,’ Snape ordered without an explanation.

Malfoy followed Snape without a word albeit in confusion, while Harry struggled not stomping to his desk like a child.

 

‘As I said in the beginning of the lesson, only students with ‘Outstanding’ in O.W.L. potion class would be admitted into N.E.W.T. potion class. Potter, with your current performance, I highly doubt you would be given an ‘Acceptable’. I heard from the Head of Gryffindor House that you would like to pursue a career in Auror which requires ‘Exceeds expectation’ in N.E.W.T. Potion.’

Malfoy watched in amusement as a hopeless expression filled Potter’s face, but was still confused over the purpose of his presence.

‘I have assigned Mr Malfoy as your Potion tutor and tutorials should be held at least once a week.’

Two pairs of eyebrows flew to hairline.

 

‘Pardon?’ They both exclaimed before glaring at each other.

 

‘I can ask Hermione to help me with Potions! I don’t need Malfoy’s help!’ Harry tried to keep his calm but the reply came out as a shout.

‘I don’t want to help Potter! His grades have nothing to do with me!’ Draco’s protest overlapped with Harry’s shouting.

 

Snape aimed his disdained gaze at Harry. ‘If Miss Granger’s guidance have been of help, your grades would not have always been this abysmal…or are you willing to admit you had not put your best effort into this subject?’

 

‘I…’ Harry gritted his teeth. ‘Yes-’

 

Noticing Draco’s angry gaze boring holes into his head for ignoring him, Snape let out an exasperated sigh before turning towards him. ‘Mr. Malfoy, you’re one of my best students I have ever taught and you should put your brilliance into use. As for what you can gain from this for yourself, you have to find out on your own.’

 

He dismissed both of them with a wave of his hand after giving Draco a meaningful look, losing the little patience he had to listen to their protests.

 

* * *

 

 

Potter stomped down the corridor to express his anger which is something Draco would love to do, but years of training and memories of his father’s disdainful glares held him.

 

‘Oi, Potter,’ He called at the dark hair mop. ‘Friday after dinner in the classroom next to Potion’s.’

He left no room for argument and walked away confidently. _At least I can run back to my dorm, in case anything went awry._

 

‘I can’t,’ Potter stated simply.

 

‘What do you mean you can’t?’ Draco frowned. ‘Quidditch season haven’t started yet. I know you don’t have any practice.’

Truth be told, Harry have already planned a lesson on ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ on Friday and he was not willing to move it for a Potion tutorial with Malfoy.

 

‘Saturday-’

 

‘Hogsmeade weekend’ Potter cut him off earning him a glare from Draco.

‘Our Saviour sure is busy,’ Draco taunted. ‘Final call. At four after Hogsmeade, or else you can bid your dreams goodbye.’

 

Harry gritted out his response through his teeth and stomped even harder to his dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a lovely day for a Hogsmeade visit. The sun basked them in warmth, a rare occurrence in Scotland, as if trying to soothe Harry’s worry away for the following evening.

 

Ron was ordered by the Weasley twins to research on Zonko’s Joke shop, while Hermione was still in the library working on her coursework for extra credits. Harry left to his own device found Dean and Seamus in the Three Broomsticks. After having a few butterbeers, he found himself running late for the tutorial with Malfoy and quickly ran out of the establishment.

 

‘Quickly, Harry! Don’t give him another excuse to kick you out of Potion!’, Seamus called after him.

 

‘Piss off Malfoy for me, Harry! Maybe he’ll leave you alone and put an end to the stupid tutorials,’ said Dean.

 

* * *

 

Only an hour into the session, Potter can feel the effect of the butterbeers he drank with Seamus and Dean. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at Malfoy. Is he the type who denies bathroom breaks? He dismissed his own concerns. We're equal; not professor and student. He stood up and announced he was going to the bathroom.

  
‘Stop trying to get out of this lesson, Potter, and pay attention.’ Draco was annoyed by Harry’s behaviour. Draco had been the tutor for all his year mates and had helped them pass Potions instead of repeating the year. He had never met someone as unmotivated as Potter and performed even worse than Crabbe and Goyle. Severus knew his role in helping his friends and was now putting his title of star tutor in line. His temper rose again and lashed out on Potter. 

‘Did you memorise the potions symbol table?’ Draco asked in disbelief. Potter had been unable to answer any of his questions.

 

‘No.’ Harry replied in a bored voice.

 

‘No wonder you always botched up the potions. You can’t even read the instructions!’ Malfoy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

 

He collected himself and continued. ‘The amounts of ingredients you add have to be exact. Herbs can heal you, but it can also be a poison when used in large dosage. Just like stinging nettle in Boil-cure potion. It can speed up the healing process of the boils; however, adding inappropriate amount results in hallucination. Now why does it have to be dried instead of fresh nettles?’

 

The pair of grey eyes looked at Potter expectantly. ‘The reason why is that fresh nettles irritates your skin and dried ones take away that property! Do you know anything? I’m surprised you have passed Potions before!’

 

‘Are you done berating me?’ Potter asked in an annoyed tone. He was sitting in an awkward pose; his body leaning forward and shoulders hunched over. His legs were bouncing and he was sitting on his hands. ‘I’m leaving.’

 

‘Potter, sit down.’ He said with an air of authority that made Potter nearly went back to his seat. The brunet’s fingers already closed around the doorknob. ‘If you don’t go back to your seat, I’ll go down the hallway and tell Professor Snape he has one less dunderhead to teach.’

 

The implication was clear. Harry seethed at him. ‘What do you want? You’re clearly not enjoying this as well. Just let me go!’

 

‘You may leave after you answered what are the properties of Moonstone and how it interacts with unicorn horn.’ Malfoy replied haughtily.

 

The brunet unwillingly sat down and kept going through the books, turning the pages without actually reading it as if hoping the answer would come to him on its own. His hands were clenched into a fist on his knee and sat in a rigid pose which Malfoy mistook as anger.

 

‘I can’t focus.’ Harry said. All he could think about is the content in his bulging bladder threatening to overflow.

 

‘Then you’re not leaving.’ He answered with certainty.

 

‘I really need to bathroom. Let me leave!’ Harry exclaimed as he crossed his legs desperately.

To which Malfoy only rolled his eyes exasperatedly. ‘Oh please. Even first years come up with better excuses.’

 

Now with his condition out, Harry planted his hand firmly at his crotch as he rocked back and forth intensely. Low whines were emitted from him. He panted heavily and whimpered pitifully. He could feel the liquid forming at the tip of his manhood, leaking and wetting his briefs.

 

His cheeks flared at the feeling of the first spurt. ‘I can’t hold it!’

His thighs clamped impossibly tighter and his hand went specifically for the head to squeeze its exit shut. Malfoy can see the outline of his shaft and incited a blush from him. ‘Potter! Quit your act immediately!’

 

He kept shuffling his legs and his entire body was trembling from the effort to hold. Another spurt escaped. This time a large wet spot appeared on his trousers. He stood up immediately and ran for the door, ignoring the shouts of protest behind him.

It’s too late. The jolt from standing up too quickly tore a torrent of piss to spray uncontrollably from him. Only the sound of liquid splattering on the floor was heard.

Harry moaned as he lost control. His whole form was crouched forward, knees bent with both hands grabbing his crotch. He was still trying to hold the huge flow; the spurts keep going on and off. Finally, the stream slowed to a trickle and soon his bladder was emptied.

 

He stood there in his humiliating wet clothes. Harry glared at him defiantly as if this is Draco's fault, while streaks of tears roll down his cheeks silently. Draco stared at him, left stunned by the display. He had never seen such contradictory emotions on someone's face---crying and glaring at him. He felt exhilarated from Potter's glare but he also felt guilty. A pool of traitorous heat stirred in his lower region.   
  
He had packed several lessons into one, knowing Potter would play hard to set a date. However, he never knew the consequences of a long lesson would be this.   
  
He vanished the puddle around Potter who was pulling at the fabric that was starting to cling to his skin and trudging to the door awkwardly.  
  
'Clean yourself up. Best not to walk out like that.' He tried to sound gentle. To his surprise, Harry bit his lips as if he was going to cry.

 

'Nice for someone to care after denying me chances to go.' He spat.

  
'You little...' He stopped himself. Potter was riling him up because he felt embarrassed and this is how he felt comfortable between them. But this is not helping him. 'I'm sorry, Potter. I thought you were trying to slack off. I shouldn't have used your dream to threaten you.'  
  
Potter seemed to be at loss what to say. 

  
'Clean yourself up.' Malfoy reminded him again.  
  
'I...I don't know any cleaning spells.'

  
Great, now he has to give out charms lesson as well. He felt his annoyance surged again---both at Potter growing up in Muggle world and his ignorance. 'Scourgify! How can you not know this, every magical children should know!'   
  
'How would I know!' Harry shouted.  
  
'Don't you have an ounce of interest in learning magic? Or were you doing fuck all in Hogwarts' He pointed his wand at Potter unexpectedly and chanted 'Scourgify'.  
  
A slight tingle enclosed him leaving him cleaned. Another flick of wand and he felt himself covered in warmth. He didn't know he was shivering in cold himself. 

  
'Thank you' Harry muttered.  
  
Draco hesitated. ‘Will you be up for another tutorial? I promise it won’t be as long.’

 Harry cast his gaze down. ‘Yea.’

 ‘Hey,’ Draco raised an eyebrow. ‘Put a bit more passion into your response. This is a star tutor you’re speaking to. All the Slytherin in my year passed Potions because of _me_.’

 ‘Yes, Tutor Malfoy.’ Harry said cheekily.

 ‘Behave in the next lesson, Harry. And it’s tutor Draco.’

 

Feeling relieved that some of the energy had returned to Harry, Draco flicked Harry’s forehead and left the room with ropes billowing behind him. He heard an ‘Ow!’ and footsteps closing their distance. He broke into a run but was still tackled to the ground by his pursuer.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think the beginning is too long? Just for describing the setting of the story?


End file.
